It has been found in the past that with brooms and brushes of the push broom variety that inadequate mounting for the handle or shaft is a frequent problem. Normally, these handles are either screwed into position, or some type of wire guides or supports are provided from the block back to the handle. All of these prior art methods have the deficiency in that the handle becomes loose from the block, and thus the operability of the broom is impaired, and actual failure between the handle and the block occurs soon thereafter.
A further attempt to solve this problem is represented by Jeffers U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,339, which does show a metal clamping arrangement between a broom handle and a block, but this requires several parts, and is particularly designed for a separate handle, and not one that actually projects into and is mounted as a direct part of the broom block.